


Правда

by Izzy_Grinch



Series: Tired & Tamed [2]
Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, and somehow it helps, best buds secretly, from fight to bed, of Bigby mostly, or it's more like comfort in hurt, revealing the true nature of things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Он единственный не заставляет Волка стелиться под законы чуждого, простаковского мира. Он единственный не хочет, чтобы Волк надевал ошейник и вилял хвостом при встрече.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179803) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



Бигби большой и злой, и это правда. Есть больше, посмотрите только на Грена − в худший из его вечеров; есть и злее, вспомнить только семерых карликов, ох, до чего же свирепо маленькие твари кусались… И это тоже правда. А правда глаза колет: потому Грен и надирается вусмерть за стойкой «Цокота», другое дело, что умереть так запросто не может; потому и гномов лишний раз поминать не принято. Да и где они теперь, эти мстительные любители колпаков?  
  
А Бигби − он вот здесь и сейчас, и не колет, не мозолит − выжирает чужие глаза, вытягивает чужие нервы, словно раскалившийся металл − в спицы, провоцирует одним лишь своим недостойным существованием. Шериф к тому же. Как наглости-то хватило, из грязи − в грязь еще более вязкую, более пакостную. А илистая грязища по берегам той реки, где он камни ворочал в желудке, была что надо. Если денек выдается препаршивенький, он вспоминает ее свежий, жирный аромат. Впрочем, он всегда помнит. И все помнят, и все знают: чудовище. Монстр. Безнравственный, бессердечный, вечно голодный, взведенный, горящий изнутри, как Грен после третьего стакана. Но Грен − он никто. Всего лишь утомленный суетой громила. Свое он уже получил сполна, давно и как следует, выцвел с тех пор, поблек, почти исчез.  
  
А Бигби − Волк, и у всех поджилки трясутся, и холодеют загривки, и взгляды суетливо мечутся, и языки ворочаются, одеревеневшие: какие хлещут словом, будто плетью причесывают, а какие гладят, надеясь не приручить, куда там, − задобрить, без руки всё лучше, чем без головы, правда же? И он слышит эти запахи: страха, презрения, ненависти, отвращения − и они так же истинны, как вслух брошенные «Проваливай, Бигби», «Тебе здесь не рады, Волк», а порой «Ты добрее, чем думаешь, Бигби, если бы только показать это всем вокруг…» Да, Бигби, _покажи_ им. Спрячь клыки, причешись, засунь рык обратно в глотку и, давясь им, полезай в человечью шкуру − в кожаную маску; обманывай их, Бигби, цеди по капле тот благодатный свет, который теплится в твоей изорванной, одичалой душе. _Изменись_ , Бигби, ты больше не Волк, ты правая − пусть и вопреки здравому смыслу − рука закона, на тебя возложена − дурная шутка − ответственность за Фэйблтаун.  
  
Фэйблтаун не может давиться криками, которые раздирают его по ночам; Фэйблтаун не может лгать, да и не ложь это вовсе, а волшебные, черт возьми, чары, так сгреби же своего Зверя за шкирку, замотай наглухо ремнями его пасть, сочащуюся едкой слюной, засори легкие дымом самых дешевых, самых мерзостных сигарет, вырви когти с корнем, но прикуси язык, будь _добр_ , и не вой от боли, Бигби.  
  
А потом мозолистая, вся в заусенцах и вспученных венах, наделенная силой куда большей, чем сама того желала бы, ладонь пришпиливает его к стенке, как полуслепого, немощного щенка, и его зовут − призывают наружу, в тьму, на охоту:  
  
− Я знаю, что ты там, Волк.  
  
И тогда в бритый затылок вгрызался топор, а теперь зубы вгрызаются в жилистое горло; и тогда тело смяло собой подержанное лягушачье корыто, а ныне оно сминает рвущегося с цепи волка, припечатывает резко, выбивая из грудины воздух вперемешку с застоявшимся в ней северным ветром, обузданным когда-то, усмиренным; и не улыбка, а оскал размыкает линию губ; и красная клетка под пальцами − под когтями не становится краснее на вспоротых плечах, но запах, этот липкий кровянистый смрад, сдобренный рабочим потом и забористым хмелем − и потным хмельным возбуждением, он пробуждает древних предков, древних богов, древние инстинкты. И это самая целительная правда из всех, что есть в теперешней жизни Бигби, далекой от прежних сказок.  
  
На кухне разруха. Собственно, она тут везде, и никогда не было иначе ни здесь, ни в Фэйблтауне вообще, но если на улицах своего поддельного мира поддельных псевдолюдей он изо дня в день с места на место гоняет тех, кому не по карману иллюзии, и тех, кто мнит себя куда умнее, ловчее, изворотливее обстоятельств, чтобы носить чью-то личину, и всякий раз они неизменно возвращаются, и всякий раз приходится начинать − продолжать сызнова; то в этих стенах он может не стараться прилепить обратно лоскуты изорванных обоев или затолкать поролон в распотрошенное кресло не потому, что и они тоже вновь вернутся на исходную, а потому что здесь правду умеют принимать, а не прятать с покорной стыдливостью.  
  
Стол посреди разгрома − словно вызов, который неоднократно уже был принят, но временами самые невзрачные оказываются самыми нерушимыми, и крепко сбитая древесина может похвастать разве что бурыми запекшимися пятнами и десятком пробных борозд с краю. Дровосек − ленивый засранец, это правда, он почти пустил свои инструменты с молотка, когда ему подвернулся этот дуб, звонкий, как железо, упрямый, как волчья натура. После заклеенных газетами окон и продавленного матраса он тут действительно как произведение искусства. Истинные чудеса в простейшем. Бигби усмехается, отщипывая занозы.  
  
− Как, _гхм_ , шея?  
  
− Сойдет… Как сам?  
  
− Ага, ничего, − Бигби шумно скребет щетину, чтобы занять паузу. − Думал, хана тебе, когда вчера… ну, сам понимаешь.  
  
− Да забей.  
  
Вуди − как этот самый стол, только всякие следы и раны на нем изглаживаются, исчезают, как в клятом Ведьмином колодце: сначала мокнут, сыро блестя в полумраке, к утру подсыхают, стягиваются, воспаленные рубцы смягчаются, белеют, и через день-другой пиши историю с чистого листа. Их лист скомкан, три тысячи раз изорван в клочья и небрежно составлен воедино, а еще в него, кажется, заворачивали ливер.  
  
− Ты там завтрак, что ли, готовишь?  
  
− На тебя не рассчитываю, как обычно.  
  
− Как обычно… − повторяет Бигби, поправляет галстук и двигает на выход, подальше от вони брызжущего со сковороды масла.  
  
− Эй, Волк.  
  
Он на подлете ловит огромный мороженный стейк и, к счастью, не испытывает ни малейшего желания попробовать его на вкус: он предпочитает хотдоги Простаков, это правда, без горчицы, приправ и дерьмовых шуточек про собак. Дровосек постукивает себя по виску.  
  
− Приложи, синяк вон... в полморды. Эк я тебя.  
  
Бигби смотрит на развороченный дверной косяк с торчащими клочьями шерсти и рассыпанными повсюду щепками, как будет смотреть потом, в своей крошечной пронумерованной коробке, на рассаженное лицо и лилово заплывающий глаз, потому что это та немногая правда, ему оставшаяся, знакомая и _привычная_.


End file.
